Talk:Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding
Timeline placement I've seen that entries for this novel have been added to certain characters' pages, but why were some of them placed before Sakura Hiden? I was under the impression that these novels were chronological. Do we have a source putting this one before Sakura Hiden? Omnibender - Talk - 17:59, April 19, 2015 (UTC) :According to FF-Suzaku and the timeline, Naruto and Hinata's Wedding happens before Sakura Hiden. Konoha Hiden is Naruto and Hinata's Wedding, hence the placement. 18:09, April 19, 2015 (UTC) ::They aren't married yet in Sakura Hiden. ''~SnapperT '' 18:29, April 19, 2015 (UTC) :::Hm. So Konoha Hiden is after Sakura Hiden? According to the Naruto Hiden article, it may seem so. But it might be best not to say then. So should I remove them or reorder them? 18:45, April 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::If they aren't married before Sakura Hiden, the wiki shouldn't say that they are, no? ''~SnapperT '' 18:52, April 19, 2015 (UTC) :::::Right. Got it. 18:53, April 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::::This might be a cautionary tale against adding empty headings to articles. ''~SnapperT '' 19:15, April 19, 2015 (UTC) :::::::From what we got so far, I suspect this sort of timeline: The Last movie (before the credits and post credits scene) -> After the Last omake -> Sakura Hiden (In chapter 1 pages 13-16, it mentioned the omake's plot and Sakura receiving a written invitation to the wedding) -> Konoha Hiden ~ Wedding (The Last movie credits) KazeKitsune (talk) 19:21, April 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Naruto and Hinata wedding is after Sakura Hiden. I made this adding Konoha Hiden cover: http://s10.postimg.org/qm96alh2h/Novels_Timeline.png Narsha (talk) 20:59, April 19, 2015 (UTC) So it's after? 21:20, April 19, 2015 (UTC) :It is. The timeline picture shows it: "ナルトとヒナタ結婚!!" "Naruto & Hinata's wedding!!" Narsha (talk) 21:28, April 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Mhmm. 21:29, April 19, 2015 (UTC) :::Of course it's after the wedding. The timeline was already added to the main article, so why not take a look at that? • Seelentau 愛 議 21:53, April 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::Konoha Hiden is after the wedding, or do you mean after Sakura Hiden? 21:56, April 19, 2015 (UTC) :::::lol, I'm tired. I meant the wedding is after Sakura Hiden. Konoha Hiden is in between, obviously. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:58, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Character descriptions * Rock Lee: Konohagakure's Hot-Blooded Man (木ノ葉隠れの里の熱血漢, Konohagakure no Sato no Nekketsukan) * Tenten: Konohagakure's Weapon User (木ノ葉隠れの里の武器使い, Konohagakure no Sato no Buki Tsukai) * Chōji Akimichi: One of Konoha's Big Eaters (木ノ葉一の大食漢, Konoha Ichi no Taishokukan) * Shikamaru Nara: One of Konoha's Geniuses (木ノ葉一の切れ者, Konoha Ichi no Kiremono) * Teuchi: Rāmen "Ichiraku" Shopkeeper (ラーメン「一楽」店主, Rāmen "Ichiraku" Tenshu) * Sakura Haruno: Konohagakure's Super-Strong Medical Ninja (木ノ葉隠れの里の怪力医療忍者, Konohagakure no Sato no Kairiki Iryō Ninja) * Ino Yamanaka: Konohagakure's "Mrs. Beauty" (木ノ葉隠れの里の„美人さん“, Konohagakure no Sato no "Bijin-san") * Iruka Umino: Academy's Veteran Teacher (忍者学校のベテラン教師, Akademī no Beteran Kyōshi) * Kiba Inuzuka: Konohagakure's Ninja Dog User (木ノ葉隠れの里の忍犬使い, Konohagakure no Sato no Ninken Tsukai) * Shino Aburame: Konohagakure's Bug User (木ノ葉隠れの里の蟲使い, Konohagakure no Sato no Mushi Tsukai) Just in case anyone wants to know. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:33, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :Probably should put that in the character's respective infoboxes. 20:37, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ::I like that idea. Poor Tenten's got nothin' going for her, so it's nice to see her at the very least have a moniker.--Minamoto15 (talk) 20:48, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Windo, those aren't nicknames, they are descriptions. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:55, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::Wut? Who the hell's "Windo?" And what difference does it make? They have to go somewhere, right? Would the introduction of each of these characters' articles suffice? 19:38, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::How are they NOT nicknames?--Mina talk | 20:00, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::They... just aren't? They are descriptions. In the other novels at the same place, it says "A Konohagakure Jonin" and so on. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:30, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Hmm, I dunno. They sure sound like nicknames to me, but when you put it in the way of your last sentence I see your point. Still, there's no place we can put them?--Mina talk | 21:34, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::So Rāmen "Ichiraku" Shopkeeper sounds like the nickname of Teuchi to you? :P The only one that actually could be a nickname is Ino's "Bijin-san", because it's highlighted. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:39, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::I actually ignored Teuchi's :o--Mina talk | 21:42, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::I also think they should be added into the characters info boxes nicknames and descriptions are basically the same thing and for that matter if only nicknames are suppose to be in character's info box then why are names like First Hokage, Third Raikage, Fourth Hokage etc… added when those are technically titles not nicknames.Gold-king99 (talk) 15:53, August 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::Titles and nicknames are almost the same. Descriptions are not. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:58, August 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::Descriptions and nicknames are also almost the same and besides if something isn't 100% then why add it on the wiki? again if descriptions can't be added then titles shouldn't either its just a crazy double standard that shouldn't matter. The character descriptions where added in the novel for a reason and I like many others think it should be added.Gold-king99 (talk) 19:17, August 2, 2015 (UTC) They were added in the same way the characters were described as "Konohagakure no Shinobi" in the other novels. Do you want to add that as well? Because it's literally the same. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:40, August 2, 2015 (UTC) :The descriptions are also the same way the characters are "described". And no "Konohagakure no Shinobi" shouldn't be added because that's more of a title, stating which village a shinobi comes from or serves while these descriptions described each individual character which is practically what a nickname is describing an individual character.Gold-king99 (talk) 20:07, August 2, 2015 (UTC) ::But titles are added to the infobox, descriptions are not. And how is "One of Konoha's Geniuses" a nickname and not a description. Or how is "Rāmen 'Ichiraku' Shopkeeper" a nickname and not a job description? If we add these things, it would be a double standard not to add "Konohagakure no Shinobi", because both are at the exact same places in the novel. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:11, August 2, 2015 (UTC) :::Why did you just change from saying only nicknames should be added to now also titles. "One of Konoha's Geniuses" can be a nickname because many people have already called him a genius. Why are only nicknames allowed when you also add titles which are not the same as nicknames. "Ramen Ichiraku Shopkeeper" is a more of a job description and if people call him that like some called Naruto "Child of Prophecy" and as for "Konohagakure no Shinobi" is also a job descriptions which applies to all shinobi while these descriptions are individual just like how every shinobi isn't added to basic ninja moves like walking on water and tree climbing.Gold-king99 (talk) 01:06, August 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::I said that titles and nicknames are almost the same. That's why they're in the infobox. Have you ever seen anyone called by the "nicknames" at hand? No? Me neither. Are they at the same place as all the other descriptions in the other novels? Yes. Nicknames: 0. Descriptions: 1. As I said, the only one of those things that could be a nickname is Ino's "Mrs. Beauty", because it's highlighted the way nicknames are usually highlighted. • Seelentau 愛 議 01:11, August 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::Well almost the same isn't correct and thus shouldn't be added like how Kushina can use Adamantine Sealing Chains but she's not listed as a user of Adamantine Attacking Chains basically the same thing but theres a difference so there are separate pages. Ummm… how about Ino aka Ino Pig or Sakura aka Billboard brow or Naruto aka Blockhead? If "Mrs. Beauty" can be a nickname then all of them can as well since they all serve the same purpose being written in the novel.Gold-king99 (talk) 05:05, August 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::::What kind of logic is that? Just because they're not exactly the same, they can't be both in the infobox? Then let me reword it: The infobox lists nicknames and titles, but no descriptions. And no, as I said, "Mrs. Beauty" is highlighted in the way nicknames are usually highlighted in the manga. The other terms are not and since they're at the same place as "Konohagakure no Shinobi" in the other novels, they're obviously descriptions. Why don't you get that? And what does have Kushina's technique to do with anything? This discussion is getting kinda ridiculous, so if there's nothing new to discuss, I'm going to leave it alone from now. • Seelentau 愛 議 10:33, August 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::::The descriptions are almost the same as nicknames and really you just changed your own and the wikis rule to get your way? Well then add "Mrs. Beauty" I honestly don't see why you're so against this. I will say this again they are al,most like nicknames just because there at the same place as "Konohagakure no Shinobi" they can't be added? I get what you're saying but you're not getting what I'm saying. And Kushina's technique was just an example. It's funny how you think this is ridiculous when it's a discussion to better improve the wiki. Why are you leaving if you're going to defend something then defend it until it comes to a close.Gold-king99 (talk) 22:32, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Translation Will anyone be translating this soon? Anchorman34 (talk) 15:59, May 11, 2015 (UTC)Anchorman34 :It has already been started to be translated by the same translator who did the Shikamaru Hiden.--Omojuze (talk) 16:08, May 11, 2015 (UTC)